Taken For Granted
by Quicksilver's Queen
Summary: In life, the people that matter the most are often the ones who you appreciate the least. YOu never know the value of the things you possess until you lose them forever. A Raven Centered Fic. Rated For Language
1. Chapter 1

The final bell for the school rang and the students filed out of the classrooms. It was Friday and the end of the year, summer holidays were just beginning. Everyone seemed to flow out of the classrooms and out of the main doors effortlessly until it seemed that that the whole building was empty. Empty that is except for one person. Her steps were slow yet deliberate, and slowly yet surely she made her way towards her locker. Taking out all of her books she slammed the locker shut and started walking towards the main entrance lost to the rest of the world she seemed to be in no particular hurry at all.

Humans are funny things; they wait their whole life for that moment of realization, that particular moment from when they will know that their life is set. That everything is going to be okay and from now on happiness can reign. However when this moment is right before us, right under our noses fresh to be grabbed, we miss the opportunity. We wait our whole lives for one moment that we just pass by due to our oh-so lovely ignorance, or sometimes due to that fact that what we expect to see is not what we get.

The girl was still walking along, listening to her ipod and thinking about things that none of us from this world could understand. Suddenly however she was knocked down to earth when she felt herself fall backwards and all of her books fell out of her hands. Annoyed beyond comprehension she looked up to find a hand in her face. She took it and with surprising ease it lifted her off the floor. She bent down to retrieve her books to find that the stranger was helping as well. She looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They twinkled with mischief and his Cheshire cat grin added even more to his charm. However the most noticeable thing about him by far was his silver hair. He handed her belongings back to her and smiled at her and left.

Still dazed she walked out of the car park to find out that her ride had ditched her yet again. Sighing resignedly like she was used to it, she started on her long walk back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elsewhere**

Richard watched amused as Gar or Garfield and Victor polished off what was probably their tenth pizza. They had decided rather foolishly to start an eating contest to see what was more appetizing, Tofu or meat. As usual it was a draw. Now they were invariably suffering from terrible pains and would soon demand that they be dropped home and never allowed to eat. This was normalcy, perfect normal friends with a perfect girlfriend that was walking towards him right now.

There he was Koriander, beautiful with her (supposedly natural) fiery red hair, and slim figure. Sure she was not mature in some aspects (ahemchestahembuttahem) but that didn't make her any less beautiful than she was. She came and sat down next to him and smiled.

"Richard are we going home anytime soon?"

"As soon as these two say they're done we're off."

Simultaneously Victor and Gar groaned

"Take me home, please, I don't think I can ever move or eat, ever again!"

Snickering quietly to himself Richard helped his friends up and together they started on the way home. The journey was pretty uneventful, with Gar and Vic snoring in the back seat and Kori fiddling with her phone, Richard was allowed to let his mind wonder. Thinking back to the last day of school, he let himself smile. Next time he set foot in that school he would be a senior, dam life was good. Suddenly he realized with a groan that their annoying History teacher had assigned homework. Blast it and he was planning on having an awesome break loitering around and doing nothing. Looking for Raven in the back seat between Vic and Gar as she usually was, he was surprised not to see her there in the car at all.

"You guys, where the hell is Raven?"

Vic and Gar just grunted and started snoring again, typical. He looked at Kori to find that she wasn't in the least bit concerned over her cousin's absence. Frustrated he addressed Kori this time.

"Kori, where's Raven? Did she say anything about having a ride to you?"

She looked up from her phone and said almost carelessly

"Oh she told me that she might be a little late because she had to talk to Mr. Wilson, but I think I forgot."

"What?"

Startled as if aware of what she had just said, she looked sorry and regretful,

"Oh dear I think I forgot her, Richard I'm so horrible, do you think she got home safe?"

Richard just sighed thinking about how forgetful his girlfriend could be, however that was part of her charm wasn't it?

"I bet she's fine Kori, let's just get Gar and Vic home so we can go see a movie or something."

She smiled brightly at me before fiddling intently with her phone again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was looking for her favorite song in her ipod when suddenly the sky was lit up by a tremendous flash of lightening and was followed by an equally loud crash of thunder.

Of course when such a thing happens you know just exactly what to expect next.

"Rain."

She sighed and safely tucked her ipod into her waterproof backpack, wishing that she had had the sense to carry an umbrella that day.

The rain fell in thick and plentiful drops and soon Raven was soaked to the bone. Still her pace did not change, walking slowly and purposefully she did not even run for shelter when she saw it. Instead she just kept walking, and when you glimpsed at her cheeks you could see that the rain drops had slowly merged with her tears till they were indistinguishable.

So she walked, weighed down by the rain and wet with her own tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Richard and Kori had dropped off Gar and Vic it had started raining so they quickly ducked into the theatre and had a cozy make out session at the back. Satisfied and happy they were on their way home in the rain when Richard spotted a figure sitting on a bench.

The figure was indistinguishable because of the wet hood that covered the face, and by the looks of it they had been sitting out in the rain for a really long time because the clothes were drenched through and through. Yet it refused to move, sitting there in the pounding rain as if relishing in the fact that the sky has opened up to shower us in its misery.

Richard being the kind person he is slowed down to ask if they needed help when he saw that a familiar purple strand was sticking out of the hood.

Startled he called out "RAVEN!"

The figure lifted its head and there she was, her purple hair plastered to her wet face, drenched and still managing to pull of a glare for interrupting her line of thought.

"What?" she chanted in her usual monotone.

"Cousin Raven, what are you doing out there? Are you not feeling well? Hurry inside we were headed home, good thing that we saw you huh?" squealed Kori.

Raven just bent her head again and ignored them. Richard, never the patient one opened the door and stepped into the rain. Upon reaching Raven he grabbed her by her arm and tried to push her into the backseat. When she tried to fight he just lifted her bridal style and threw her into the backseat along with her back pack. She just glared at him and looked out the window with a huff. Richard got in as well and wet as Raven herself, the car was then filled with a tense silence that even Kori didn't have the courage to break.

As soon as they reached their house, Kori quickly pecked Richard on the lips and ran into the house knowing that Richard had to speak to Raven and not wishing to be there when he blew up.

Calmly as he could Richard turned to Raven who was still staring out of the window.

"Why were you sitting out there in the rain all by yourself?"

When she turned to him he noticed for the first time that her eyes were blood shot.

"When someone sits down by herself what else do you think she is doing other than thinking Richard?"

"Raven, how long were you in the rain for?"

"As long as I wanted to be in the rain for Richard."

"That was stupid, you could get sick, and what if you aren't able to do homework? What about our project? Kori's parents will get mad at her for you being wet, have you even thought about how you stupid actions will get into trouble?"

Hurt flashed through her eyes yet Richard was oblivious to it. This was her life, to be used by the one person who matter the most. Not to matter at all to the person who you were desperately in love with. Willing herself not to cry again Raven looked at Richard again, looking desperately for a sign to show that she mattered much more than just a homework friend, more than just the girl to fall back on, more than just the girl who faded away into the background.

As always it was never there.

"Don't worry Richard, I'd never let you down, I'll do it so don't worry ok? Now I just want to sleep so if you don't mind, please remove yourself from my presence until the end of the summer."

Slamming the door shut, she trudged to the door, thankful to find that her uncle and aunt weren't at home yet. She climbed the stairs to her attic bed room and dropped her bag onto the floor. Walking into her bathroom she locked the door and turned on the shower. Stripping off her wet clothes, she stepped into the scalding hot water and let it wash away all her worries.

Raven never cried. In fact most believed her to be emotionally dead because of her unwillingness to show any emotion other than irritation. Raven just didn't do emotions. Emotions to her were just a burden that she could do without. Emotions just made you miserable; it gave you unnecessary trouble and unnecessary pain as well. However we must realize that even the strongest of people break. Even the sturdiest of walls crumble when put under too much pressure and even Raven's emotional barriers break once in a while to allow a tide of emotions to wash over her.

So there she stood under a shower yet again, letting the water mingle with her tears.


	2. Mysterious, Charming, Annoying Orangutan

Well thanks to the one and only reviewer, RaiderTKD, and the following song is by My Chemical Romance called "I'm Not Okay (I Promise), and for you information

"speech"

'Thought'

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Well if you wanted honesty,_

_That's all you had to say,_

_I never want to let you down_

_Or have you go its better off this way._

_For all the dirty looks,_

_For photographs you boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot_

_From jumping out the second floor_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

Raven quickly turned down the volume when she heard a knock on the door. Turning around to see who it was, she came face to face with her aunt.

Raven's family was complicated; suffice to say that her aunt was not really thrilled to have to feed another mouth. This was her uncle's second wife; the first had died of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Kori was the second wife's daughter from a previous marriage or love affair depending on how you looked at it.

Her aunt sneered at her and just said,

"We're going over to the Wayne's for dinner, so please try not to look too shabby, otherwise people will start talking." and after saying so she stalked out of the room.

Raven just sighed and continued with Richard's part of the project. She was feeling slightly better than she had been yesterday, in fact all of her barriers had been put into place and after a bit of meditation to clear her mind she would probably be back to her normal self in a few hours. Taking a deep breath she played the music again and went back to work.

**A few hours later**

Dinner at the Wayne's was a serious matter, in fact one could probably consider it a royal gala. All the women were dressed in their finest and their throats were adorned with the most expensive of jewels, and the men were looking their smartest wearing their tuxedos.

The reason for the dinner was to celebrate their son's transition from the eleventh grade to the twelfth grade. Mrs. Wayne liked to theme her dinners so this unfortunately was themed, 'The Masquerade'.

Kori looked marvelous in her strapless butter yellow gown that swept the floor. Her hair had been pinned up for the special occasion and it also contained a sort of tiara. For her mask she had adapted a sheer material to cover her face like a veil.

Her aunt was wearing a form fitting bright red dress that reached about above the knee with slits till mid thigh that just screamed, "Look at me!" She was covered in diamonds that one could hardly see her face amidst all the sparkle. Her mask was just a sheer scarf wrapped around her mouth. Hardly an appropriate out fit for someone her age but that was Katrina for you.

Her uncle, who looked a bit worn out was the only one apart from her, who had not bothered to dress up as much as the others. He was looking smart in a black tux and was wearing a simple black domino mask. He just smiled at her and entered with his wife.

Richard soon came out and looked dazzling in a pair of simple black dress pants and a mellow yellow shirt ( rhyme) and what looked like a black cape. He matched Kori perfectly and they looked lovely together. When Richard bent down, Raven quickly averted her eyes, to give them some privacy and also to prevent another piece of her heart from being chipped off.

"Sickening isn't it?"

Raven turned around to see a girl around her age staring at Richard and Kori. She stood out mainly because of her pink hair which fell in waves around her face. She was wearing black halter dress that reached about her knees with a pink sash; her mask was a typical masquerade mask in pink and black.

She turned to Raven and held out her hand,

"I'm Jinx by the way, what about you?"

Intrigued by the similarities between the two Raven clasped her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Raven."

She just smiled and extended her arm,

"Shall we?"

Looking back Raven saw Richard and Kori whispering, not even acknowledging her absence. She turned around and looked at the new girl, Jinx.

"We shall."

So together hand in hand they entered the ball.

The ball was magnificent, as was all of Mrs. Wayne's events. The music was good and everyone and everything was so elegant. Turning around, Raven spotted Mrs. Wayne making her way over to them.

Mrs. Wayne was an extremely nice lady, she was sweet, thoughtful and caring. She always made it a point to talk to Raven whenever she saw her and always made it a point to help in any way possible.

"Raven! It's so good to see you, how have you been?"

Raven smiled, if one could call it a smile, it was just an action of lifting the corner of her mouth ever so slightly.

"I'm fine Mrs. Wayne, the ball is magnificent. Is there any way I can help?"

She just waved her offer away.

"Oh, nonsense, you're not hired help are you? Don't worry about it, enjoy instead, find someone to dance with."

When she caught sight of Jinx she squealed, quite a feat for a woman her age, yet still quite well managed.

"Jacqueline! My dear how have you been? How are you parents? Did you enjoy your stay at the Blood Academy?"

After getting all that out in one breath, she hugged 'Jacqueline', making her look a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello aunt Diana, I'm fine and so are the folks, and the Blood academy was okay, nothing great suffice to say."

"Good to know Jacqueline, oh and I see you and Raven have already met, take care of her will you? She has an affinity for corners, and please tell your mother that I want to see her, we desperately need some sisterly bonding time. Take care girls."

After saying so she left in twirl of fabric. Turning to Jacqueline Raven raised her eye brow and asked.

"Jacqueline?"

Jacqueline just scowled at her and said

"I hate that name, so I changed it, I swear it should be illegal for my mother to be allowed to name any baby. She chooses the most awful names."

When Raven just raised her brow further, Jinx just sighed;

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

"Why speak if you have nothing meaningful to say?"

Jinx just grinned again

"Oh really? And who is to judge weather what you say is meaningless or not?"

"Me of course."

As the new voice entered the conversation, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Jinx's waist and a pair of lips found their way to hers.

Jinx just grinned up at her long-time boyfriend Wally West before introducing him to Raven.

"Oh hey, I know you. You're that girl who always does Richard's homework. Shit man, how do you manage to do all that work at still maintain a B average?"

Raven just stared at him emotionlessly until slightly unnerved Wally asked Jinx to dance.

"Hey I'll be right back, so you don't mind do you?"

"Go ahead, don't worry about me, have fun be merry and get drunk, isn't that the motto for kids our age?"

Jinx just grinned at the dry humor and started waltzing with Wally.

Sighing Raven tried to meditate, to clear her mind and not think of anything, and slowly the music was tuned out, the lights got dimmer, until it was just Raven within her mind, just as she wanted it to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Change point of view_

This was boring.

I didn't even know why I was here, except for the fact that it is my _cousin's_ stupid 'passing eleventh grade' gala and my mother adamantly refused to let me miss it insisting that Aunt Diana would feel bad if I did so.

Honestly I don't think Aunt Diana even noticed my presence let alone give a dam about it. Now don't get me wrong, Aunt Diana is an absolutely wonderful lady, but when I have to compete for her attentions with the oh so wonderful Richard, how can I _not _lose.

Diana is not my real aunt, just a really good friend of my mother's and because of this Richard and I grew up side by side and as we grew older, we grew into becoming rivals as well.

I was always compared to Richard in every aspect of life, weather it was girls, academics or sports. It was always, Richard can do it why can't you? In the back of my brain where secrets are often hidden I do acknowledge that maybe they only did it to help push me further and help me reach my true potential. However they oftentimes took it beyond the limits and so I strove to always be better than Richard, who could never stand anyone being better than him. So as you can imagine it became a race for the two of us, to see who could be better, a never ending race, until we took it too far. As usual everyone took Richard's side and I was sent away to boarding school, which honestly was the best thing that could have ever happened to me and yet here I am now, back in this God forsaken place, back to complete my senior year in the school where it all began, but hey, at least I had friends this time.

Out of habit I scanned the room again curious as to whom Richard was friends with, and also wondering who from the lot were actually his friends. As expected there were many of the guys from the football team as well as girls from the cheerleading squad. In fact most of the people who were present were probably all active in at least one school sports team. Not at all surprised I took to looking at the adults who had tired out and were now resting their feet when suddenly I spotted the girl I had bumped into at school the other day. She was kind of difficult to forget with that purple hair and purple eyes.

From where I stood it almost looked as if she was sleeping, but closer inspection revealed that she was only meditating. I took the opportunity to look her over. She was of an average build, maybe a bit of extra tummy but otherwise perfectly normal.

She was garbed in an inconspicuous black dress that reached her calves. Her mask was a similar version of mine except a tad bit more feminine. Looking around I wondered about her lack of dance partners when I was greeted by the familiar sight of Richard with that whore of a girlfriend Kori.

How Richard failed to see through this conniving little with was beyond me, because after all he was a fairly good judge of character, but what can we do. I guess love blinds even the most brilliant of us.

I turned to look at the girl again, when I found her staring at Richard and Kori dance emotionlessly. Her face was a perfect imitation of a marble mask, only her eyes gave away what she was feeling, and it was akin to heart break and anger. Taking pity on her I walked towards her and stopped right in front of her, waiting for her to acknowledge me. When she became aware of my presence she looked up at me wondering what I wanted. I just extended my hand and said

"May I have this dance?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Change Point of View (RAVEN)_

After trying unsuccessfully to meditate, I gave up and took to staring at Richard and Kori, fantasizing about something that I could never ever have.

Angry at myself for being so weak, yet completely lacking the strength to **not **wallow in my self pity, I was surprised to find myself looking at a pair of shiny black dress shoes. Bringing my face up to look at the owner, I was surprised to see a hand extended in my direction.

"May I have this dance?"

Surprised I couldn't even react as he grasped my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. Only when he put his hands on my waist was I able to find my voice

"I didn't say yes you know."

A felt his chest rumble with a chuckle as the closeness of our bodies finally began to hit me. I brought my hands up to his chest and tried to push him away but that only made him tighten his grip on me and I gave up trying and just wound my arms around his neck, highly uncomfortable but unable to do anything about it.

We moved to the gentle beat for a while, a typical slow dance, swaying from side to side and I took this opportunity to observe him. His hair was a shocking shade of silver with subtle red tips; it fell around his face in a slightly messy manner, with bangs slightly obscuring his brilliantly blue eyes. The top of his face was covered by a black masquerade mask that had the shape of a red X on it, almost like mine, except that mine was a dark blue mask with a jet black raven on it. He was wearing a blood red shit that had the first few buttons unbuttoned, and it fell un-tucked and slightly messily over his black trousers.

He smelt wonderful, slightly musky with a hint of fresh pine. I breathed the smell in wanting to memorize it when I suddenly realized that my face had somehow ended up in the crook of his neck.

When I instantly yanked my head back and away from his neck, he just chuckled.

"Like the smell beautiful?"

Gathering my bearings was able to able to answer in a slightly dignified manner.

"You've had your dance, could you please let go of me now?"

He just gave me an infuriating smirk and said,

"Nah, I think I want another, since that didn't really qualify as a dance."

I just barely managed to restrain myself from whacking his head and settled for a glare instead. Still smirking he held me tight while he led me in a waltz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh look Katrina, Zachary and Raven seem to have found one another."

Turning around Katrina was greeted by the sight of slightly wiry boy and Raven waltzing across the dance floor. Revolted by the sight of the annoying fourth mouth she had to feed, Katrina tried to change the topic.

"So Diana, don't you think that Kori and Richard are the most brilliant couple? Do you think that Richard will propose before or after their graduation?"

"I have no idea Katrina, Richard has a mind of his own at times I hardly know what he even thinks, and I'm his mother." She laughed, "However I do realize that he is smitten with her, but as I always say, time will tell."

"Oh but Diana wouldn't it be wonderful if they got married as soon as possible? We would be related and they would have the most grand of weddings. Oh Diana you must persuade Richard to take action immediately, after we do want an heir for this fortune do we not?"

Diana just smiled and continued to look at Raven, wondering if the girl was actually having fun and while doing so she completely drowned out Katrina's incessant babbling. Diana honestly wasn't the type of person to hate anyone, but Katrina was the only one who was an almost exception to that. She was jolted out of her line of thought when suddenly Katrina gave an awesomely fake squeal.

"Oh darling Richard, are you having fun? Your mother and I were just talking about you and Kori, oh and by the way where is she?"

Richard just smiled indulgently

"Yes Mrs. Tameran, it has been a wonderful evening, and Kori has just gone to freshen up."

"Oh Richard are the toasts starting anytime soon?"

"Yes mother they will begin shortly and thank you for everything."

Diana just smiled and continued watching Raven. Following her line of sight, Richard was extremely shocked by what he saw; there on the dance floor was Raven in Zack's arms, dancing. Hell the fact that Raven was even bothering to dance was amazing enough.

However as the feelings of shock began to ebb away, Richard was overwhelmed with another kind of feeling, a feeling he could not name. Annoyed without reason he marched over to Raven and rudely interrupted them.

"Hey Raven, glad you could make it. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Raven was just as emotionless in her reply as ever.

"Yes Richard dancing is tremendous fun, why didn't you tell me that before." Her happy statement was however coated in sarcasm and beside her Zack chuckled.

Still slightly annoyed Richard blurted out the first thing that he could think of at that point.

"Dance with me."

Skeptical Raven just raised her brow silently questioning his motives for asking her to dance. He just cleared his throat and held out his hand praying that she wouldn't turn him down.

She was interrupted when Zack kissed her cheek and said,

"Thanks for the dance sweets, I never actually got your name but it was fun, we should do it again sometime. So I guess I'll be seeing you around."

Raven just nodded and gave her hand to Richard who was still a tad bit awestruck by what had just happened. Slowly he brought Raven into his arms and hesitantly placed his hands on her waist as he felt her slowly rest her hands on his shoulders. More than slightly awkward they did the best they could to have minimal contact which made them look like a pair of three year olds dancing, luckily for them the dance lasted only for a few seconds before Kori came up on stage to make her grand speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good evening and welcome to the Wayne's grand gala for their son Richard!"

Cue applause.

"We have gathered here today to honor the achievements of Richard as well as to congratulate him and wish him best of luck in his senior year. We will start the speeches with the one and only Mr. Wayne."

Bruce walked on stage looking not a day over thirty in his white trousers and black silk shirt. The way he looked right now you might have thought that he and Richard were actually biologically related.

"Diana and I always wanted children. We dreamt of it since the day we got married, yet we never actually found the time, what with our busy schedules and everything else. So we decided to adopt. We were in the process of choosing children when I was invited to a carnival to watch the amazing flying Graysons. The rumors were correct. They were amazing, all of them. Even little Richard, however that night, call it fate or bad luck, something went wrong. As Mr. and Mrs. Grayson got ready to help little Richard up for the final act, the rope snapped and they plummeted to the ground. That was the night that I decided then and there and Richard was the boy that we needed to complete the family and till this day, he has done everything to make us proud. To Richard!"

"TO RICHARD!"

Next up was his mother.

"Richard has been the pride and joy of my life. He gave me purpose after I lost it and he was the one that helped me through all the times that I felt lonely or I fought with Bruce," the crowd chuckled, "but most of all he taught us how to be human. Before Richard, Bruce and I were zombies. Machines that only knew how to go to office and concentrate on making money, monsters that had lost touch with the human race and the world."

"When Richard first became a part of our lives, it was difficult. The idea of something, someone that we needed to take care of shocked us and for the first time in years united us as well. As much as I hate to say this, Richard saved our marriage. He was the one who taught us how to feel, towards one another and eventually towards the world. He has made us who we are today and for that thanks. To Richard."

"To Richard."

The speeches that followed are not worth mentioning so let's skip ahead to the most important one of all. Kori's.

"Ahem" cue smile, "Richard and I first met in 3rd grade and at that time he was anything but charming. In fact he ran around trying to stuff insects down my dress. He loved tormenting me in any way he could imagine. Pulling my hair, eating my lunch and kissing my cheek as many times as he could manage, I guess I should have realized from then on that he was a keeper. We grew up together but I suppose the first time we started looking at each other differently was at the beginning of sixth grade. Cooties no longer existed and he was looking way better than I could remember. In seventh grade, he asked me out and from then on we have been who we are today. I don't know what much to say except, thanks. Thanks for showing me my worth and thanks for helping me be who I am today. To Richard!"

"To Richard!"

The applause was so loud that it could have awakened the whole neighborhood. Glad that it was over and done with, Raven went to get some air on the balcony.

Taking a deep breath she was surprised to smell smoke in the air. Looking around she saw the guy from before lounging on the railing against the wall with a cigarette dangling from his fingertips. He still looked breathlessly handsome with the moonlight illuminating his silhouette and his silver locks dancing in the breeze.

Unwilling to disturb him she turned quietly to leave when his voice stopped her.

"You don't have to leave you know? Being in the company of a beautiful woman such as yourself is vastly encouraging for my self esteem."

Turning around she saw that he has abandoned his perch on the railing and instead was now lounging against it watching her with amused eyes.

"Flattery is not going to get you anywhere, and I didn't think that anything else could be added to your already gigantic ego."

He dramatically put his hand above his heart and pretended to swoon, (drama queen),

"Oh you wound me." That infuriating smirk was back in place. "Am I that transparent?"

"And here I thought the balcony was a place for peace and quite."

"So did I but then you came along and changed my opinion." A drag from that annoying cigarette, "Enlighten me, does a storm cloud follow you everywhere you go? Because I think that may be a problem if you ever want to use a library, what with all the sound of thunder and all."

She turned and tried to hide the glare from him and ah, success, he managed to make her show an emotion. That is if you could call annoyance an emotion.

"Oh and I suppose you make it a point to suffocate all females you encounter with cheesy pick up lines, cheesy nick names and let's not forget, the ego with an area code."

"Woa, feisty I see, but nothing I can't handle. After all I do like my women a tad bit rough." He winked.

Annoyed beyond the legal limitations, she turned to walk away when suddenly he grabbed her and turned her around. Cue charming smile.

"I'm Zack by the way, what about you?"

"I am annoyed beyond comprehension by an infuriating cretin who has an ego the size of Asia."

"Well charmed annoyed-beyond-comprehension-by-an-infuriating-cretin-who-has-an-ego-the-size-of-Asia." And he even had the audacity to hold out his hand.

Definitely at the end of her tether, Raven tried to yank her hand out of his grasp only to find that sometimes, males are indeed stronger than females. However never one to give up she tugged at her hand and right when she gave the mightiest tug of her life, he let go and she fell unceremoniously on her behind. Chuckling, he offered a hand to help her up, but always the independent one, she swatted it away. Amused he watched as she dusted herself off and turned to walk away, only to realize that she was headed in the wrong direction. Still glaring at him, she hardly noticed when her aunt entered the scene.

"Raven, say good-bye to your friend now, we must be leaving. Kori is spending the night so do let's make a move on." Smiling curtly at Zack, she left.

"Well, Zack as fun as this was, I must leave so good bye." Hoping to walk out with any ounce of dignity she had left, she was disappointed when Zack yet again grabbed her arm and scrawled a number on it. From where he got a pen, is still a mystery. He kissed my hand and let me go.

"Call me sweets, I'll be waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Raven's POV**_

When we reached home, I quickly took a shower and got ready for bed. Now lying on my queen bed I stared up at the ceiling wondering why on earth I had noted down the number he gave me in my date planner.

'I mean he was the most annoying person he had met in my whole lifetime and he could rile me up with the snap of his fingers. He was rude, arrogant and a smoker, everything I detest. The fact that Richard smoked didn't help either. But still I mean what was up with this guy.'

'First he asks me to dance. Then he actually pays attention to me and now he's given me his number? I mean what does he expect me to do? Call him?'

'Not possible. I mean firstly he's gorgeous enough to get any girl to fall head over heels for him so why on earth would he want me?'

'And secondly he keeps insulting me, now that is the mark of true hatred.' I let a rare smile touch my lips, 'but it did feel nice to paid attention to once in a while. To be treated as if you actually existed, I mean I didn't get a lot of that these days.'

Yet no matter how hard I try I can't get over the fact that Richard asked me to dance. I mean what was he thinking? Was he completely off his rocker or what? If Kori had seen us, I would be dead. D-E-A-D.

But hey I'm not complaining, I mean once in a while, I should be allowed to live too right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Change POV**

It was good to be back home again. Don't get me wrong, I loved my boarding school, but sometimes, well actually most of the time, there's no place like home.

Smiling contently I discarded my towel and put on a fresh pair of red pin striped boxers. I got into my bed and waited for sleep to overcome me, but after waiting for a while, my thoughts drifted to today.

First I met that girl at school when I went to pick up my schedule. Next I meet her at a grand gala that it seemed both of us did not want to attend, and for an inexplicable reason I wrote my number on her hand. I mean come on man. I was Zack. I never gave my number to anyone. And there I went today, giving my number away without a single second thought. Now that is what I call truly crazy.

Yet still, I didn't regret it. Something about that girl was special. And it wasn't the fact that she could hold her own in a verbal joust with me, but it was also because of how cute she looked when she was annoyed with me. Something about her aura just exuded difference, this girl was special and I would be dammed if I let her pass through my fingers without having her scream my name at least once. Smirking I finally drifted off to land where anything is possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Thanks to my only three reviewers, you know who you are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Raven POV**

Mundane, the one word that could capture my world perfectly, sighing I got out of my bed and headed towards my bathroom. Since my aunt despised me so much I didn't receive any pocket money so I had to get a job, as a waitress no less. What a brilliant way to spend the break huh? I guess it was no sleeping in for me.

Feeling slightly tired I headed to the kitchen to get myself a cup of tea before heading off to my calling. However when I reached the kitchen I was more than surprised to find Richard standing there drinking straight out of the milk carton, clad only in his boxers no less.

"Oh, hey Raven, how come you're up so early?" Looking slightly sheepish he absently rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have a job. I thought Kori stayed over at your place?" I said while putting the kettle on the stove.

Suddenly I spotted a blush rise onto his slightly pale cheeks.

"Um….. we decided to spend the night here instead."

Unwilling to pry because of the sudden pang I felt in my heart I turned to leave when his voice stopped me.

"So have you finished the project yet? I need an A you know because otherwise my transcript will be messed up and I can't go to the same school as Kori, and speaking of her she needs help with her project as well you can help her right."

The fact that it was a statement instead of a question automatically classified it as an order. The joys of being me, I get to do homework for other people with no benefit what so ever for me, now who wouldn't die for such an opportunity right? Cue Sarcasm.

Apparently having lost interest Richard proceeded to rummage through the fridge, presumably looking for something to eat. Feeling slightly sorry for the guy I headed up to him and took out all the ingredients to make a decent breakfast and initiated an event that would surely make me late for work. However try as I might any excuse to help and be around Richard was reason enough for me to prolong the end of the world even.

As I was beating the egg for his omelet I felt him lean against the stove and stare at me, slightly annoyed because I hate people staring at me I glared at him, when that failed to make him stop I had to resort to physical harm. So I threw a fork at him.

"OW! What was that for!???"

"It's rude to stare."

"I was not staring! I was just thinking."

"Oh, and so the great Richard Grayson does indeed possess some brain cells with which he can ponder. Wow what a discovery."

"Hey I resent that, I do have a few brain cells contrary to popular belief I actually study and I could do great."

"Oh and enlighten me as to why you prefer to have me hand you homework on a silver platter?"

"It's called laziness Raven."

"Ah another discovery made, you never cease to amaze me."

"Oh knock it off, anyways I was thinking, how long have we known each other for?"

"Fifteen years, two months, fourteen days, five hours, twenty three minutes, and fifty seconds."

He just blinked at me owlishly.

I gave into temptation and gave him a smirk which managed to bring him out of his reverie.

"Raven, sometimes you creep me out, anyways, I was thinking we've known each other since you were two and I was three, and that just got me to thinking, you're the only person whose stuck around for that long."

"So……"

"So I guess I just wanted to thank you, for always being there for me, I know I'm a pain in the ass at times," here I gave an unladylike snort, and he glared, "but you've still stuck around even through my parents death and my adoption, you were the only friend who was there when I was poor and when I became rich, I guess I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it a lot." Here he gave me a lopsided grin.

Now just to be clear, I hate hugs, in fact whenever possible I try to avoid them as much as I am allowed but this was Richard and once in a while I let myself indulge and so I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. This is why I was why I liked, maybe even loved him, because as stupid as he could get and as ungrateful as he was, deep down I knew that he was a great guy and that's why I continue to subject myself to the pain, because I was always rewarded for it.

"What brought on this bubble of sentimentality?"

He just grinned toothily

"I just realized that you won't be there in college to do my homework."

I just smacked him upside the head with a frying pan I was about to use.

A few minutes later a decent looking breakfast was placed in front of Richard as I prepared to leave for my job, as late as I was I figured I could still show up for the last 5 hours of my shift, after all I was only an hour late. Either way a lecture from was boss was worth the hug and speech of appreciation I got. Smiling I stepped out the door only to be pummeled yet again with rain, this I sensed was becoming a routine. Turing around I opened the door and was about to ask Richard for a lift when I saw Kori walk into the kitchen scorn at the breakfast I had taken so much trouble to prepare and dump it into the bin while telling Richard about preparing something special. Richard being the love struck fool he was, agreed all the while knowing that Kori couldn't even boil water.

Angry yet accepting what had happened I realized yet again that Richard was never ever going to be mine and that I might as well stop hoping. I have to learn to let go and I also have to learn to realize that Richard has found happiness with Kori and if that makes him happy, well who the hell am I to stand in the way of his happiness? Answer? No one, I don't matter. So I turned away from the warmth of the house and stepped out into the familiar cold that was slowly becoming my friend. Thank God I'd decided to not to wear my uniform.

**Azarath Café **

When I reached the café I was surprised not to be called into the office, so instead I took the time to head of into the rest room and towel off and change into my uniform which consisted of black trousers, a dark blue shirt and a white sash. I loved this café, firstly because of the homely feel it possessed but also because it was a restaurant and a bar as well. It wasn't too popular but it still managed to survive, yet I sensed that it was slowly gaining popularity at my high school, Jump City High.

Fastening my sash and making sure my pencil and little notebook were both tucked into it safely, I shoved my wet clothes into a plastic bag and into my backpack. As I turned around I was really disappointed to find my boss standing right there. Apparently I hadn't avoided trouble after all.

"You're late."

"It was raining."

"Cars have been invented."

"Licenses are required."

"Permits are available."

"Cars are expensive."

"I pay you a lot."

"But not enough."

"Point taken."

"But either way hun how you been? You look like a drowned cat!"

"Way to boost a girl's self esteem Azar."

Azar just grinned at me. She was a pleasant woman in around her early thirties. According to her my mother and she were real close, in fact, and she claims that my mother helped her start the café. She was like a mother to me and for that I'm forever grateful towards her but sometimes I can't help but be wary towards her. I always felt as if she was hiding something from me. Something important that she never wanted me to find out about, something to do with my dead parents.

"Anyways Raven, though you're late this time I'll excuse it but I expect you to work extra hours today to make up for it ok? So head off, there are a few customers at table six."

"Got it captain."

**Change POV (ZACK/RED X)**

Bored as hell I stared out the window of the new café that Jinx had dragged me to. It was called Azarath or something like that. Huh go figure, only Jinx would find a café like this appealing what with the dim lighting and slightly dark décor it was most definitely a Goth café.

Sighing I looked around the table to look at Jinx's friends, they were mine too I suppose.

On my right was Gizmo, Jinx's younger brother. Beside him was Mammoth his best friend. Next was Rorek and Malchoir, a pair of twins that dispised each other. They were my closest friends. I met them in the stupid boarding school I had to go to. They were fighting each other and blocking the door to my room so I just punched both of them. This led to them respecting me because I didn't take any sides so we've been friends since. Sides I want to figure out why they hate each other so much.

Sure the group was small but hey at least we were friends right? Too bad for Jinx though, she was the only female in our little group, but hey not our fault that we were the only one's from the group to leave Blood academy and come here.

Suddenly a waitress walked over and handed out the menus.

"Your orders."

Surprised I looked up to find that same girl I had danced with the night before. Her hair looked damp and her nose was bright red.

"Oh hey Raven, I didn't know you worked here."

Jinx knew this girl? Hmmm interesting.

"Jinx," she tilted her head as a sign of acknowledgement, "would you like to order now or should I come back later."

"I want a double cheese burger with extra mayo! Oh and a strawberry milkshake!"

"The largest subway you have with extra onions!"

"A cup of tea will suffice."

"A cup of coffee for me."

"Raspberry cheese cake for me."

"Rum and coke."

She raised her brow at my order didn't say anything.

I watched her head back to the counter before turning my attention to Jinx who was just looking towards the entrance and waving enthusiastically. Curious as to what had gotten her so excited I looked towards the entrance only to wish that I hadn't. There in all his glory was Richard and his whole gang, but behind them was what Jinx was interested in, Wally. Huh I should have figured the only thing that gets Jinx excited is Wally.

Richard looked towards me and smirked, winding his arm tighter around Kori's waist. I mentally scoffed, did he actually think that broad on his arm was good enough for me? Fat chance bastard, I like woman with class and that girl has anything but class, but still I can't deny that she was something to look at, and hey if it irritated Richard it was worth pursuing her. Then again, she was a two faced bitch so maybe she wasn't worth it after all, and from what I've heard, she's way to easy. Not the way I like my girls, I like my girls to be a challenge, like that purple haired girl. Smirking I looked up to find myself looking into a set of ice blue eyes identical to my own.

"Grayson."

"Xavier, what are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be off in some nuthouse somewhere?"

"Oh so you finally noticed I was back? Took you long enough, I'm back to stay and I'll be dammed if I let you get rid of me again."

"Why would I want to get rid of you? You're so insignificant no one would miss you."

"It's just because you can't stand having someone better than you around."

Angry Richard grabbed my collar and lifted me out of my chair. Annoyed I smacked his hand away and glared and Richard, who decided then to shove me into the table so hard that everything to fell off and broke. He was baiting me, and maybe long time ago I would have fallen for it, but right now I got too much at stake to let some prissy boy wonder get me kicked out of town. So I dusted myself off and started to walk away. I don't care what you say or think, I'm not a coward. I'm being the bigger man here and walking away, but what he said next confused me so much that I turned around to see if I could decipher what he was talking about from his eyes. They were obscured by sunglasses.

"Stay away from her, you've forgotten so let her do the same."

Annoyed I moved to grab him and get my answers when I felt a small but firm hand on my arm.

"Excuse me sir but if you want to cause trouble could you please do it elsewhere. I have your order here in a take away cup, now could you please remove your disturbing presence from the café, because you are starting a scene."

Shock seeped through my body, was this idiot blind or what? Richard too was involved; in fact he was the one that started this crazy mess, so if anyone had to be kicked out it should be him. Angry I turned to the girl only to find myself staring into a set of unusual Amethyst eyes. It was that girl from before, Rae-what's her name. Some bird or the other, either way, I found myself starting to dislike her immensely. I hate people who bend the rules to fit their means, favoritism among anyone I greatly disliked, I mean after all we're in this shitty game called life all alone, so why the fuck should we help others and risk our asses over it? And besides any friend of Richard, was an enemy of mine, no matter how interesting a fuck it was going to be.

Grabbing the drink I drowned it in one gulp and gripped her wrist painfully, pulling her towards me.

"You made a big mistake there siding with the idiot sweets, we could have been friends, but as of now? Watch your back."

Tossing her onto the floor I purposely brushed against Kori before walking out of the café

Annoyed I lit up a cigarette and took a deep long drag.

Ahh relaxation, I hung around a couple of minutes waiting for Rorek and Malchoir. I wasn't disappointed.

I waited for them to approach me when I suddenly noticed the huge bruise on Malchoir's cheek that hadn't been there when we first entered the café. Lifting my brow I silently asked the question.

"Malchoir here decided to try patch up with his ex-girlfriend by kissing her, needless to say she's got a pretty mean punch." Rorek sniggered.

Amused as my bad mood started to evaporate we headed off towards our bikes. I turned around to see what was happening and to find out who this ex-girlfriend was but instead ended up seeing Richard fretting over Kori while purple girl just massaged her wrist. As if sensing my gaze she turned to look at me and out eyes locked. She gave me a heartbroken smile before starting to clean up the mess.

I shook my head, fuck man what kind of thoughts are getting into my head. That chick is a major pain in the ass you promised to hate, so don't go off pitying her.

I quickly straddled my bike and felt the powerful hum of the engine beneath me, it was time to forget life and enjoy the lack of thoughts that came from riding down the roads. I closed my eyes relishing the breeze before picking up my front tire and challenging the twins to a race. Needless to say, they accepted.

**Raven**

Kori are you ok? Kori are you sure? Kori this Kori that, I was slowly getting fed up of listening to Richard fret over nothing, I mean come on, I was the one that jerk had tossed around, not her. Wow I really sounded like a jealous bitch there didn't I?

Careful to hide my expression I turned to Victor with the First-Aid kit.

"Hey dark girl, need some help with that?"

I just nodded.

Victor gently took my wrist and starting pushing it here and there.

"I think he sprained it."

I raised my brow, (can anyone say habit?) that little twerp sprained my wrist? Oh well, at least it wasn't my right hand. I wonder what had to be done now.

"Hey Raven, I'm going to clean it a bit and then wrap it tight ok? So try not to move it too much ok?"

I just nodded, and hid my hiss of pain when he started rubbing disinfectant over the cut where I had hit broken pieces of glass.

When he had finished he packed up the First-Aid Kit and went to see if anyone else needed any help.

Tired I went to Azar to see if she would let me have the rest of the day off, after all being tossed around and cut took a lot out of a girl. Also being kissed by an ex-boyfriend who I had failed to recognize before had given rise to a big bubble of anger that I most definitely did not want to deal with, and besides the feelings acting up inside of me clearly stated that I needed some meditation, hopefully she would understand.

"Hey Raven!" Turning I saw Jinx walking towards me. I just raised my eyebrow in response, silently challenging her to continue, because I really was not in the mood for mindless chatter right now. As if sensing my bad mood, her demeanor instantly turned hesitant. An inner struggle continued but in the end her eyes hardened, she wasn't going to let anyone push her around.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something, I've been lacking proper female company and was wondering if you were free."

"Thanks but no thanks, I ne-,"

"Oh cut the crap Raven and just say that you don't want to hang out with me ok? I'll get the point."

"Excuse me?"

"Look act how you want, just stop pushing people away, not everyone is out to get you, you know?"

"Oh? And what makes you so sure that you even know who I am and what I feel?"

"I know your type, the angst filled teenager who thinks she's all alone but only is that way because she wants to be. You're the type who wants to be miserable because you think it's cool to be misunderstood, you-,"

CRASH

I could feel the blood trickle down my fingers as my hand rested on the mirror behind Jinx's head. My vision was covered in a red haze and I could barely see or feel what I was doing.

"Don't assume anything, because presumptuous people like you are always wrong."

I could hear the glass crunch beneath my shoes and I stalked towards the door and slammed it close. Still quite angry I took off in a jog towards the playground on the outskirts of town I knew was deserted. With each thump of my feet hitting the pavement, came thoughts of anger and resentment that I had kept bottled up for so long.

'Angst filled teenager? She had no fucking idea what I've been through."

Thump.

'Cool to be misunderstood? I fucking wish someone could be so selfless to try understand.'

Thump.

'Push people away? People avoid me like the plague.'

Thump.

'Self induced misery? I'm not the one who hates feeding me am I?'

Thump.

'Not everyone is out to get me? No one even knows I exist.'

Thump.

'I bet if I was in a major car accident no one would even notice, let alone care.'

Thump.

I mentally scoffed.

'I bet if Kori even sneezed, she would be admitted to the hospital and everyone would be at her bedside.'

Thump.

'Jinx knows nothing; she's just as presumptuous as the rest of them. She can go to hell for all I care.'

As I felt my feet come in contact with grass I slowed down and looked around. The playground was deserted as I had expected, after all it was awfully old and slightly overtaken by weeds and the grass needed cutting, but for me, this was the only place I could remember with happiness, the only place where I could ever remember my mother.

My mother to me was a mystery, a shadowy figure I never remember clearly in all of my memories, except one.

**Flashback**

_Laughter filled the air, it was autumn, my favorite season. I climbed up the ladder and looked around for my mother, she was right there waving at me, smiling at me encouragingly, this was my first time on a slide after all. _

_I waved back nervously and looked down at the slide; it seemed so long and scary. I gulped nervously. Could I really do this? What if I fell off in the middle, what if I went too fast, how would I stop? That's it I can't do this, I turned around to get off only to bump into a boy my age with silver hair. He smiled at me._

"_Hey don't be scared, just think of your mommy at the end waiting for you and it'll be fun, I promise."_

_I glanced at the slide nervously._

"_Are you sure?"_

_He grinned, "Positive, I'll be right behind you."_

_I took a deep breath and sat down on the slide, I closed my eyes and imagined my mother waiting at the end with her arms wide open, and I let go. It felt great, like nothing I'd ever felt before, the wind was whipping through my hair and I felt so free, just so free, but most of all, I was happy. _

_I landed on the sand at the end of the slide and smiled at the boy behind me, he smiled back. I waved and turned around and ran towards my mother. _

_She smiled at me and bent down to my level._

"_Ready to go home already?"_

"_Can we have ice-cream first?"_

_Her tinkling laugh echoed around the park. _

"_Anything you want princess, anything you want."_

_We were walking back home after ice-cream, and my mom was humming a sad melody, one that I'd never heard before so I looked up to see her ebony hair waving gently around her face. She looked down at me and gave me a pained smile, one that seemed to say that nothing from this point on was going to be easy. Little did I realize that the next day, men in white coats would come to pick her up and take her away from me, forever._

**End Flashback**

I was about to sit down on the swing when I heard the most curious sound, turning around I found myself face to face, with a pair of brilliant blue eyes.


End file.
